kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Kurokage
may refer to any of the following characters: RyojiEP03.jpg| Ryoji Hase (Primary/Kamen Rider Kurokage/Hekija Inves) KRGa-Kurokagematsubokkuri troopers.png| Kurokage Troopers Hideyasu_JonouchiEP04.png| Hideyasu Jonouchi (Kamen Rider Gridon) MechaKurokagesMatsubokkuriArms.png| Mecha Kurokages Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Kurokage's forms are called . His Sengoku Driver plays Japanese horagai music and announces before every transformation, while his personal Lockseeds are styled with a mix of Japanese words and English words. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Kurokage can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . is Kurokage's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Kurokage's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Kurokage's Ride Wear was easily identifiable through the faceplate on Hase's original Sengoku Driver. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. However, the Kurokage Troopers' Ride Wear isn't identifiable through the Rider Indicator due to using mass-produced Sengoku Drivers. As a result, their Rider Indicators are blank. Black Shadow Faceplate.png|Rider Indicator Blank Faceplate.png|Blank Rider Indicator The Kurokage Troopers also have their own Ride Wears. Kurokage Mass Production 1.0.png|Kurokage Trooper's Ride Wear - Matsubokkuri= Matsubokkuri Arms 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= *'Height': 203 cm *'Weight': 102 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t *'Kicking power': 10.2 t *'Maximum jump height': 26 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 6.0 seconds is Kurokage's default pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form. Accessed through the Matubokkuri Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Matsubokkuri Arms, Kurokage dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Kagematsu. In this form, Kurokage's punching power is on par with that of Gaim in Ichigo Arms, and can kick at the same power as Gaim in all of his Arms. He can also jump a tiny bit less, as well as run a tad bit slower, than Gaim in Orange Arms. This Arms' finisher is the , which has two variations depending on which function Kurokage activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Squash: Kurokage jumps and charges with his Kagematsu, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with. *Sparking: Kurokage jumps and spins rapidly while diving at his opponent with the Kagematsu. :Used by Ryoji Hase: Episodes 5-7, Sengoku Movie Battle, 10, 11, Golden Fruits Cup!, Final Stage :Used by the Kurokage Troopers: Episodes 12, 14-16, 19, Gaim Gaiden: Zangetsu, 22, 23, 27, 30-32, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim Gaiden: Knuckle :Used by Hideyasu Jonouchi: Episode 47 :Used by Mecha Kurokages: Movie War Full Throttle - Other= These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different Armored Rider. All of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. is Kurokage's acorn-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Donguri Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Donguri Arms, Kurokage dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Donkachi. Donguri Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Gridon. - Kurumi= Kurumi Arms is Kurokage's walnut-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Kurumi Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Kurumi Arms, Kurokage dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Kurumi Bombers. Kurumi Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Knuckle. }} - Rider= The are forms based on past Kamen Riders. All of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. However, some of these forms are also used in the norm by other Armored and New Generation Riders. is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Blade's Ace Form, which is accessed through the Blade Lockseed. While assuming Blade Arms, Kurokage dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Blay Rouzer. }} }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Kurokage's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Kagematsu - Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms' personal weapon **Donkachi - Kurokage Donguri Arms' personal weapon **Kurumi Bombers - Kurokage Kurumi Arms' personal weapons **Blay Rouzer - Kurokage Blade Arms' personal weapon Legend Rider Lockseeds *The following Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Gaim, as well as Kurokage, Bujin Gaim, and Kamuro: **1 - "Waza no Ichigō, Let's go!" **2 - "Chikara no Nigō, Let's go!" **Riderman - "Kagakusha Met On!" **ZX - "Jūgō Cyborg Ninja! **Black - "Seiki Oh Black Sun!" **Shin - "Kaizou Heishi Level 3!" **J - "Shingeki Jumbo Formation!" **Shocker - "Jigoku no gundan on Parade! Eeeee!" **Great Leader - "Shihaisha of the World!" **Shocker Rider Number 1 - "Nise no Hero, Dead Go!" **Kabuto - "Ten no Michi My Way!" **Den-O - "Iza Climax!" ***Den-O Climax Form - "Denkamori Climax!" **Decade - "Hakaisha on the Road!" **Skull - "Otoko-michi Hardboiled!" **Fourze - "Seishun Switch On!" (Despite being canonically used by Zangetsu) **Wizard - "Shabadoobi Showtime!" ***Wizard Infinity Style - "Kirakira Infinity!" **Gaim - "Fruits Gaim/Yoroi Musha on Parade!" **Drive - "Hitoppashiri iza Together!" Appearances See also *Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin, the New Generation Rider version of Kurokage who appears in Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup! Category:Kamen Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity